Northern Lights
by Painting Clouds
Summary: "She's as mad as Hange," Erwin smirked, glancing at Levi out of the corner of his eye. "She just tends to hide it better." The shorter male stared at the teenager as she listened to Hange blabber about her beloved Titans. He inwardly smirked, already making his decision. Eventual Levi/OC
1. Percy

**Northern Lights  
**

_by: Painting Clouds_

* * *

Summary: "She's as mad as Hange," Erwin smirked, glancing at Levi out of the corner of his eye. "She just tends to hide it better." The shorter male stared at the teenager as she listened to Hange blabber about her beloved Titans. Putting a few words here and there, the copper haired female glanced in his direction, holding his gaze before settling her eyes back on her crazy friend. He inwardly smirked, already making his decision. Eventual Levi/OC Rated M for gore, langauage, and sexual themes later on.

* * *

i.  
Percy  
_"I was sick of the pampered life while soldiers died for ungrateful asses like my parents."_

_._

_You're doing great, _she thought, keeping her eyes straight ahead, retaining a stoic expression. _Don't even look at him. _Percy held her breath as the instructor walked past her, going on to the next cadet beside her. _Don't even glance at him. You're doing great. _The stiffness in her shoulders loosened unnoticeably as the seasoned soldier moved on, looking for his next victim. The curious fifteen year old took a leap of luck and peeked at the trainee beside her, seeing a small brunette with a nervous frown on her face. Looking away, Percy gaze softened, knowing that the brunette won't last long.

_You're doing great._

Her breath caught in her lungs when the instructor stood in front of her, a stern look on his face as he glared down at her. She let her eyes meet his, her heart stuttering at the startling orange that glowered back. "And just who the hell are you, cadet?!" He yelled, his voice loud enough to echo in Percy's head.

She saluted quickly, her movements fluid and expression collected. "My name is Percy Chaplin, from the Ehrmich District, sir!" There was no need for her to state which district she was from. She was a Chaplin after all and everyone knew where her family resided.

Whispers immediately sprouted, growing like flames as all eyes turned to the dark copper haired female. She cursed her surname, wishing that she was anything but a Chaplin. "So the Military Police for you, cadet?!" Ivan Mades screeched, sneering at the young teenager.

Clenching her jaw, Percy's eyes hardened at the accusation, her shoulders rigid. "I wish to join the Survey Corps, sir!"

"Hm?" He looked at her with great interest for a moment, knowing that what she said was true. Silence hung over the courtyard, awaiting for Mades' reaction. They were sorely disappointed when he nodded at the fifteen year old and walked away, Percy's arm moving back to her side as her jaw unclenched itself. Her heartbeat calmed and her chest felt lighter.

_You're doing wonderfully._

* * *

Percy looked around blankly, spotting an empty table before making her way over to the unoccupied furniture and settling down, her brown eyes staring at her rations: a piece of bread, some soup, and water. As she moved to grab her bread, the young girl bit back a moan, feeling the weight of her aching muscles as today's training finally set in. Since living a life where everything seemed to be handed to you on a silver platter, physical exertion wasn't needed in her household.

"Isn't that the Chaplin brat?"

Percy's body went stiff at the mention of her name, her hand grasping the bread and breaking it into pieces as she ate slowly, cautious almost. Dipping the bread in the soup, the copper haired girl listened intensely, her movements unfaltering (no matter how much her muscles screamed).

"Yeah, that's most definitely her."

"Didn't she say she wanted to join the Survey Corps?"

"Pft. Yeah, right! She probably just said that to get Mades out of her face. Just look at her—she won't be able to last out there as a member of the Survey Corps! Hell, she barely survived training today."

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

The cadets' conversation steered into a different direction and Percy decided to block everyone out, her anger flaring inside her stomach as she continued eating before finishing and walking out of the mess hall. The cool night hair hit her face, cooling her temper and causing her bones to sting. Jaw twitching, Percy closed her eyes, welcoming the pain before walking away from the mess hall and trekking to the cabin she and three others were assigned to. Letting her eyes take in the surroundings, the brown-eyed teenager paused when she saw a library.

She looked behind her, seeing that the cadets who littered outside of the mess hall were either talking to their friends or weren't looking in her general direction. Turning her gaze back to the shack, she sauntered over to the 'library'. She opened the door and saw that the light was already on, giving her a good look at the many shelves filled with thick, hardbacks. She let her fingers skim over the titles, seeing that most of the collection was about Titans and their physiology.

_Titans: A History_

Percy's steps halted when her eyes caught sight of the title, her fingers twitching as her eyes grew wide with interest. She grasped the volume from its place, opening it to the first page and letting her eyes absorb the words off the yellowed pages.

_In the beginning, _she read, sinking to the floor, _humans were the number one predator and rarely the prey. We were spread throughout the continent, our numbers increasing everyday. We held the world in our hands, choosing its fate as our own to decide. Greedy and selfish, we conquered other kingdoms. Wars were won, and lives were lost to the Reaper himself. Our power grew, becoming something else entirely. It wasn't until that day that humanity was reminded that our actions must not go without punishment._

_They came out of the very depths of Hell, and with no mercy or remorse, devoured us. We were forced to run from our homes as our neighbors and family were engulfed by their jaws. Mangled and barely recognizable, we gathered as many corpses we could and burned the remains of the ones who were unfortunately feasted upon by these demons. As we tried fighting back, we found that guns were no match for these cannibalistic giants. Their skins were as rough as an elephant's hide and deformed to the point of inhumane._

_Because of their monstrous height, we simply labeled them 'Titans'._

_They had no reproductive organs, implying that they were created. They were a plague, spreading destruction, agony, and grief across the land. We had no choice but to run and build thick, concrete walls to keep us in and keep them out. Three walls were built to insure the safety of the royal family:_

_Wall Maria, the outermost wall, holding the 'peasants' of the kingdom. Wall Rose, the second outer wall, holding the less 'insignificant' people. Wall Sina, the innermost wall, holding the nobles and royal family._

_We created three branches of government: The Military Police who reside in Wall Sina, protecting the king. The Garrison, which is the largest of all military divisions and protects and maintains order near the Walls. The Survey Corps, who goes by many names, is the most active branch of military, involved in Titan combat and human expansion._

"Cadet Chaplin!"

Percy was ripped away from the words by the voice of Ivan Mades, quickly standing to salute her superior. "Yes, sir!"

His eyes narrowed at the book under her arm. "What are you doing in here? It's past curfew."

Swallowing, the fifteen year old brought the book around, showing him the title. "I was reading, sir. I didn't realize it was so late," she looked down at the ground, remembering a time when her father would scold her for not acting like a lady and staying up to read. "I'm sorry, sir." When she was met with silence, her eyes traveled from the floor to her instructor, witnessing that he was staring at her with a perplexed manner. "Sir?"

It was a moment before he responded, but what he said wasn't what she expected, "Did you truly mean what you said today? About joining the Scout Regiment?"

Hugging the tome to her chest, the youngest Chaplin set an unwavering scowl on the older man. "I was sick of the pampered life while soldiers died for ungrateful asses like my parents," she said, her voice unyielding. "I want to make a difference and experience the outside world, unlike most cowards who want to get fat behind the walls." She ground her teeth together, remembering when her father would scold her for thinking of such foolish things.

_"A female only has two roles in this world: to be a wife and mother. She also keeps her mouth shut when in the presence of guest, you ungrateful brat!"_

Ivan Mades' glare calmed during her little speech, sensing that she often had harmful occurrences with her parents. They gazed at one another for a while, an awkward silence between cadet and teacher resolving around them. He watched as the young girl lowered her stare to her boots before speaking, "Get to bed, cadet." And then he walked away, shutting the door softly behind him.

Percy stood there for a moment prior to smiling, and putting the book back on the shelf — making a mental note to come back tomorrow.


	2. Us

**Northern Lights  
**

_by: Painting Clouds_

* * *

Summary: "She's as mad as Hange," Erwin smirked, glancing at Levi out of the corner of his eye. "She just tends to hide it better." The shorter male stared at the teenager as she listened to Hange blabber about her beloved Titans. Putting a few words here and there, the copper haired female glanced in his direction, holding his gaze before settling her eyes back on her crazy friend. He inwardly smirked, already making his decision. Eventual Levi/OC Rated M for gore, langauage, and sexual themes later on.

* * *

ii.  
Us  
_"We made it, Percy!"_

_._

_Percy Chaplin. Determined and prideful. Ranking as one of the highest in the class, she is a potential force for the Scouting Regiment. Her intelligence is just as outstanding as her stubbornness._

Ivan Mades watched on in interest at how gracefully Percy handled the 3DM Gear, using her momentum as her key to move faster and have the ability to swing farther in the air without being reeled away by the hooks until the last possibly second. She dodged and weaved her way through the forest, short hair flying through the wind as she spun, her target clear and ripe for the taking. Without a moment's hesitation, the copper-haired female swiped at the dummy Titan's nape, a perfectly clean cut in place of where an untouched piece of foam was. Mades smirked, jotting down more, describing her use of the gear.

_Her use of gear is just as calculated and precise as her combat skills._

Maniacal laughter was heard in the distance and Mades turned, rolling his eyes at the crazy brunette that was trying to keep pace with the Chaplin offspring.

_Hange Zoë. Relentless and insane. Also ranked as one of the highest cadets, she offered herself to a member of the Scouting Regiment. She is passionate in pursuit of knowledge and her intelligent rivals that of a scientist. Her combat skills are just as exceptional as her use of gear._

"WAIT UP, PERCY—AHAHAHA!" The brunette screamed, laughing as she caught up to her friend, smiling at the other female as they exchanged a look.

"On your left," a distinctive male voice interrupted the females, both looking to Percy's left to see Lyndon Giess, the buzz-cut teen sidling up beside the females. "Concocting a plan to sabotage the others, crazy bitches?"

_Lyndon Giess. Vulgar and competent. His persistence ranks him as one of the ones on the top of the list. He wishes to be part of the Garrison. His combat skills are clumsy, but his endurance and tactical skills are outstanding. His use of the 3DM Gear is strangely effective and rivals that of a fox hunting._

"What's it to you, goat?" Percy asked, expression blank as she picked up the speed of her gear, using her height as her momentum to maneuver around the tall trees.

The male growled under his breath, following after the female as Hange laughed. "Just warning you that it won't work, stork." Just as the dummy was in sight, the three cadets picked up their speed, racing towards their target. Just when they were a breath away, another came swooping in, cutting the nape before the others could stop him. "Damn you, Zacharius!"

_Mike Zacharius. Peculiar and observant. He has given his heart to humanity, expressing his devotion to the Survey Corps. He is an excellent tracker, being able to identify an individual by their scent a mile away. His combat and 3DM Gear skills rival that of his tracking abilities._

Percy smirked, taking a sharp turn, matching Mike's pace, the two comrades glancing at one another in a friendly manner. Then, the female sped off, taking sharp turns, having to use her feet to kick herself off of trees, spotting another dummy and heading for it, sensing another person behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked, eyes narrowing in a rival-like way.

_Ines Berger. Predictable and adaptable. Despite being clumsy and weak, her strategic skills are superior and ranks her as one of the top ten cadets. Her tactics, sometimes predictable, are useful and she learns how to adapt from her mistakes. This makes her a worthy component of the Garrison or Military Police._

"How're you doing back there, Berger?" Percy asked, amused as she saw a flash of rare aggression that she managed to bring out of the blonde haired female. The blonde sped up, trying to catch up and beat Percy to the dummy, but found herself falling short when the taller female spun, using her momentum as her boost as she was sent hurling through the air and cut at the foam acting as the skin, cutting it clean. Ines came after, cutting the foam, despite the fact that the Chaplin already did so, seeing that her cut was on the 'too shallow' side.

The blonde gazed at it sadly, her brows knitting together. She wondered sometimes why she even tried, but Ines couldn't afford to think like that. She might not be the strongest, but that didn't mean that she had to be stupid either. Percy slowed, coming to be beside Ines as she gave the shorter girl a cocked eyebrow. "You alright there, Bergers? You look a little clammy." She meant as playful banter, Ines knew, but for some reason, at this moment, the blonde couldn't bring herself to answer her comrade as she sped off, turning sharply and almost hitting a tree for her rushed act to get away from the copper-haired girl.

"What'd you say to her?" The Chaplin looked to her right to see a pair of black eyes staring back at her.

_Phineas Kasemsarn. Moralistic and cynical. His small stature doesn't deter his strength in the slightest, normally tricking his opponent by taking the defensive before striking. He has enough common sense to know when to do something and when not to. He believes that his place is in the Garrison, sometimes showing traits that are recognized in the Scouting Regiment. His combat skills are outstanding, yet his maneuvering of gear could use some work._

"Just the usual," she answered shortly, ears prickling at the sound of Mades' whistle, signaling the end of 3DMG training. The two cadets lowered themselves to the ground, Phineas stumbling forward, almost knocking into Percy before the female steadied him. The trekked their way back to Mades, meeting up with their friends along the way. Hange shrieked excitedly, immediately glueing herself to Percy's side as she talked nonstop about Titans, the other putting her comments in every few sentences or so. Mike was at the behind of the two girls, conversing with Lyndon like always, observing his surroundings and sniffing a thing or two here and there. Ines and Phineas brought up the rear, both finding themselves unable to talk to one another since they had nothing in common and both of their personalities consisted of being reserved.

Grouping back with the rest of the trainees, they surrounded Ivan Mades, awaiting their instructor's orders to disperse for the day. Resting her hands on her hips, Percy watched lazily as Mades accounted for everyone, his menacing gaze falling on her and her group momentarily before moving on to the next. Even after being stared down by him a thousand times over, Percy found herself to be still be intimidated by his glower. There was just something about the way Mades held himself so powerfully that had every cadet cautious of how they acted, especially in his presence.

"... what do you think, Percy?" Hange inquired, tightening a strap on her glasses/goggles. She looked up at the eighteen year old expectingly, awaiting her opinion/answer.

"Hmm?" Percy wasn't one to really try to wrack her brain as to what Hange was talking about—it happened often enough that the copper-haired female would tune out her friend then be brought back to the conversation by a question or something that interested her, asking Hange what she was just saying. "What are you on about?"

Hange laughed at the bluntness of Percy's tone, finding the female's flaw to be enduring when others saw it as annoying and rude. "I asked what you thought of the Titan's skeletal structure?"

The eighteen year old paused, thinking over her answer carefully as they followed Mades' command to go back to their cabins and clean up for dinner. "It's similar to that of humans—why are you asking me this when you know the answer?" There weren't many things that Percy asked Hange, mostly keeping her thoughts to herself and figuring them out on her own.

Grin widening, Hange just gave, "I know, but it's always nice to hear what you have to say. You don't talk much."

_I know_, she thought, though not grumpily and unwilling to change herself on the spot for another person. "Yeah? You ever think about shutting up for once?"

Hange didn't take it to heart, use to Percy's harsh words. What normally would cause any other person to recoil and leave the copper haired female, the brunette took it all in and kept it in, smiling because she was really the only one that understood Percy and her abhorrence. She didn't want to be alone, she just preferred it since she thought it would bring less troubles and Hange knew. The brunette knew because she was able to get under the eighteen year old's skin and Percy, in retaliation, put up her defenses, trying her damnedest to push Hange away. And that was the reason as to why Hange stuck to Percy, finding not only amusement in Percy's steel tongue, but a loyal companion and someone to discuss Titans with while without receiving strange looks.

Feigning a hurt expression, Hange laid a hand over her heart. "You wound me, Percy."

"Shut up." A barely there smirk tugged at the eighteen year old's lips, slightly entertained by the brunette's dramatics. Turning her eyes to Mades, she watched as he lifted his hand, commanding them to follow. The group of trainees followed their teacher. Some glancing at Mades to the trees then to their friends, worried about how their training with the 3DM Gear went. Percy didn't care either way—if she was rubbish then that only meant room for improvement. However, if she was incompetent with the gear, then there were only a few weeks left of training before the young adults picked which branch they want to undergo. A few more weeks before the Top Ten Trainees were chosen, having the option to become part of the Military Police and retreat deeper into the safety of the walls.

A few weeks before she found herself a cadet in the Survey Corps.

* * *

Percy scowled, running a hand through her hair, noting that it was growing faster than she would have liked. She was going have to cut it soon. As of right now, the eighteen year old pulled her hair into a tight bun, brushing back any stray hairs behind her ear. Grabbing her jacket, the young adult jerked it on as she stepped out the door of the cabin she shared with nine other girls, making sure to keep her steps quiet since it was too early for breakfast. She headed for the library, determined to get in some last minute studying before the ceremony tonight. The autumn wind caught her, caressing her rigid form, howling in her ear and dying to a soft hum. Entering the small shack, the female trailed her fingers over the aging backs of the many books that lined the shelves.

Finding her favorite tome, Percy pulled it out and smiled at the worn covering. Opening _Titans: A History_, Percy went through the notes she jotted down on separate pieces of paper and smiled faintly at the crappy handwriting on the margins of some pages. She wondered briefly if it would be wrong to take this with her, but then she shook her head, retrieving her notes and sliding the book back into place, staring at it for a moment, knowing that the will come when another curious and open-minded cadet will stumble upon this book and find her notes and theories and maybe that will change their perspective, making them look with new eyes as they thought about everything and came up with their own ideas.

Smirking, Percy exited the library, flipping through her notes and sketches, thinking to herself that her handwriting was atrocious, her drawings exceptional. She snuck back in to the girl's room, raising a brow at Hange's upper half dangling dangerously over the edge and entertained the thought of the brunette falling to the hardwood floor in a heap. Shaking her head, the eighteen year old stuffed her findings in between on of her stacks of clothing; they should be safe there for now.

"Percy?" She turned at the sound of her name, coming face-to-face with Hange's brown orbs. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"A little after five—go back to sleep."

"Why are you up?"

"That's none of you damn business. Now, go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Sleepy Hange was always easier to handle than wide awake Hange. Actually, unconscious Hange was easier to handle than any other Hange. Sitting on her bed, the copper-haired girl stared dazedly at the opposing wall, wondering what her rank would be tonight. Would it be high? Would it be low? Would it be average? Resting her chin in her palm, the youngest Chaplin felt her lips pulling into a scowl, remembering all the times she's worked her ass off and let herself feel irritation if her rank was low. She didn't bleed and sweat for three years to be at the bottom of her class. It might have been the heiress in her rising, but for at this moment, Percy couldn't bring herself to care if she was being like her sister or brother. She's earned a high ranking, dammit!

_Stop acting like a brat_, her inner, more sensible, self told her, calming the young female. _Either way, it doesn't necessarily matter. I'm going in the Scout Regiment anyways_. Sighing, she dragged a hand through her hair tiredly, lying on her bed on her back, staring at the bed above her. She let a yawn escape her mouth, her eyes closing.

A few more winks of sleep sounded very heavenly to her right now.

* * *

"... Today you have completed your military training," Mades began, pacing in front of the large group of trainees, holding a piece of paper in his hands as he talked. "I will now announce the ten best among those who obtained satisfactory results. Step forward at the call of your name." There was a pause and Percy could hear the thrumming of her heart that pounded rapidly against her ribcage. Finally, the time had arrived at who would be named the top ten soldiers—the ones that were known as the best of the best; the ones that will have the option of joining the Military Police. Taking in a calming breath, the eighteen year old straightened her back and let her face fall blank of any anxiety that might have rose during her thought process.

"First: Percy Chaplin." Everything stopped for her in that moment and she felt herself stepping forward, letting everyone know who she was—who was the the highest ranking cadet. Percy let her eyes soften, nerves leaving her as she tuned in to hear the rest of the list. "Second: Mike Zacharius. Third: Hange Zoë. Fourth: Lyndon Giess. Fifth: Phineas Kasemsarn. Sixth: Zion Ahlberg. Seventh: Juno Solak. Eighth: Solomon Cohen. Ninth: Fleur Coupe. Tenth: Ines Berger." Another drawn out pause before Mades stopped in front of the graduated cadets. "Congratulations, cadets. Now, do you surrender your heart for humanity?!"

He said loudly, commanding the attention of the cadets, his yell echoing in the air around them and they all simultaneously saluted, their fists over their hearts and eyes looking ahead. "SIR!" Their voices mixing together, strong and unyielding, and Mades was proud.

"Now that you've completed your training, you have three alternatives: the Garrison who reinforce the walls and protect every town; the Scouting Legion who are willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of human expansion—" he glanced pointedly at Hange and Percy, "and finally, the Military Police who regulate the population and maintain order. It goes without saying, but for the ones who have forgotten or who don't know, only the top ten can apply for the Militray Police. Tomorrow you will apply for you assignments and today marks the end of the eighty-ninth trainees squad!"

"SIR!" Came the slightly remorseful, respectful, and immediate answer.

"We made it, Percy!" Hange shouted in the other's ear, hugging her friend tight around the middle. The brunette laughed. "Congratulations for making it number one!" She squeezed the taller female's middle, wanting nothing more than to pick her up and swing her around. Hange was dizzy from excitment. Hange looked up, her eyes widening when she saw a small smile on Percy's lips as the copper-haired girl patted her comrade's shoulder.

"Yeah, we did make it, didn't we?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin—that honor belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**So, I completely hate myself for making you guys wait for so long, but I had some issues that needed to worked out before I forced myself to sit down and write this out. Now, I know that this is a short chapter, but these beginning chapters are just mostly filler and will progressively get longer around or after chapter 4 or something. I can't be for sure, but I can only hope that you guys enjoyed reading this!**

**Again, I am so sorry that I took so long!**

**I'd like to take this time to thank the ones who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed for this story (I really didn't expect this much, tbh): Aelius Kerr, Akabane Karma, AoiChouko, AstralLaine, Avalanet, AzTec999, ComicGeek, DarkShadow978, DinoPower, EriestSky, Eren Jeager, Fictional History, ForAslan, LaughsLikeGirl, Lucifae, Miss OtterDiva, MusicalHysteria, No-Amy007, Noodilie1, QueenYami, SaChan22, SongsofSiren, XxHeavenlyBlueSkyxX, alkorn, gajevyNalu4life, hyourin-kusabana, mywing00, .144, DrAnime203, Gaarakitty, LilianRose17, Meilong101, NiKay9, aniqa1234, becky157689, cherrycampires, and Guest.**

**Woah, that sure is a lot. Thank you guys again for giving this story a chance—I appreciate it so much!**

**(I hope Percy doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue—I'm not intending for her to come out that way if she is. She isn't perfect and her flaws will start to come out more as the story develops).**

**Oh, and what's your OTP in SnK? Mine, personally, is Hange/Levi because their so different (opposites attract) and it's hilarious watching their interactions xD**

**P.S. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes—I'll go back and fix those.**


End file.
